


【海城abo】誘捕獵物（下）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: ※電擊play，道具，調教※前肉後劇情
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 2





	【海城abo】誘捕獵物（下）

──誘捕獵物（下）──

裘諾是被灌進衣襟裡那股冷颼寒意給冷醒的。

打了個冷顫後，意識也逐漸清醒，然而知覺才一回復就先感覺到腹部傳來的劇烈鈍痛，他疼得下意識想發出嘶聲，卻因為嘴裡被塞著口球而只能發出幾聲弱弱的嗚唔，微小的動作扯動四肢的鐵鏈，鏈條拖動的清脆鋃鐺聲響打破了地牢內陰冷的死寂空氣。

這裡是......？

裘諾緩緩睜開沉重的眼皮，眼睛尚未從黑暗適應光線的他反射性想抬起手，但身體一動作隨即感覺到有東西禁錮在四肢上，他瞬地驚醒並查看四周，赫然發現自己被關在一個陌生的牢房，雙手雙腳被銬在床的四邊，整個人被以大字型的方式束縛在硬床上，雖然身上穿的軍服還在，但前襟早已被扯得大開，如兩片破布般往外掀翻，毫無遮蔽作用。

這副衣衫不整的狼狽模樣立刻讓裘諾回想起自己昏倒前發生的事。

當時瑟特一把扯破他的衣服後，一旁的那姆......或許現在該改口稱之為馬利克的叛軍也躍躍欲試地跳到床上、除了擠進裘諾雙腿間、馬利克兩隻手也迫不及待地解著裘諾的皮帶。

被迫張開的腿、衣服還被兩個男人一上一下層層剝去，即將面對敵軍輪姦的戰敗羞辱讓裘諾當下真有了想咬舌自盡的念頭，只是還沒來得及玉碎，馬利克那隻準備扯破裘諾褲子的狼爪就先被瑟特狠狠拍掉。

裘諾永遠忘不了空氣彷彿凝結的那一瞬間。

一邊是無故黑著一張臉的瑟特、一邊是錯愕回望上司的馬利克，兩人互相對視，馬利克愣怔的眼神從驚訝逐漸轉為疑惑，最後甚至打量似的揣測瑟特莫名不悅的表情，似乎很不解為何自家長官會為了一個敵軍出手打他。

裘諾不曉得兩人究竟什麼狀況，他只知道自己應該趁敵人大意時趕緊脫逃，於是他猛力踹向馬利克腹上的槍傷，趁對方痛得鬆手時，立刻又狠踢瑟特腰側，裘諾本想藉著出其不意的攻擊逃出生天，怎知這孤注一擲的困獸之鬥還不到2秒，後頸的一記肘擊就先讓他眼前一黑暈了過去。

醒來後就被用這副屈辱的模樣綁在床上......

不但手腳被縛、全身動彈不得，嘴裡還被塞了防咬舌的口球，連想自行尋短都做不到，只能如同一塊被放置在砧板上的魚肉般，被迫張開身體等著被人任意宰割。

沒跟其他人關一起大概是因為瑟特存心想報復自己吧，裘諾黯然地想，當瑟特被關在地下室時，自己對他的責罵威脅、強制性交、電擊懲罰可是樣樣不少，正常人都會記仇了，更別說身為敵軍主帥的瑟特，況且昨晚道別時還不小心激怒了他......

做為一個軍人，即使淪落成敵軍俘虜，裘諾也不曾有過任何畏懼，等著他的或許是身體上的侵犯、或許是令人尊嚴盡失的迫害、又或者是一次次打擊心靈的折磨等等，裘諾早已對這些加諸在戰敗者身上的百般羞辱做好心理準備。

然而，連對死亡都有所覺悟的他，內心卻始終瀰漫一股無法釋懷的酸楚。

人只有在遇到危險時，才會意識到誰是內心真正重要的人。

一直以來，裘諾本就困惑自己對瑟特的在意究竟是純粹欲望使然、還是真的對瑟特動心，礙於身份及兩方敵對的立場，裘諾從沒認真去釐清這份朦朧不明的情感，不過當他扶著馬利克急忙下山時、以及在地牢被馬利克打趴在地時，瑟特的身影卻在第一時間浮現在裘諾腦海中。

他惦記瑟特的安危、他擔心降兵瑟特被第一聯盟抓回軍營後會慘遭毒手、他害怕瑟特在這場戰爭中遭遇到任何不測，所以他才不顧自身安全衝回監獄保護瑟特，危機時的下意識反應是騙不了人的，瑟特的重要性遠比自己想得還大，這場戰爭揭開的不只有第一聯盟的陰謀、還有裘諾內心那份、對瑟特最真實的感情。

「唔......嗚唔......」不過一想到自己現在的處境，裘諾在扯動鎖鏈掙扎之餘，心裡也不禁泛起一陣哀澀。

他感到無所適從，因為眼下的狀況根本不容許裘諾在這份遲來的情愫上放任何心思，情竇初開的對象就是攻打自己國家的主謀一事已經夠讓裘諾煎熬了，接下來可能還得面對被心儀之人各種報復處刑，他多麼希望等會來凌虐他的人是一個完全不認識的敵軍，也不想因為看到瑟特而讓內心再次起波瀾。

可惜事與願違，裘諾才清醒不久，瑟特隨後就走了進來。

裘諾抬起眼，見男人一副意氣風發，他隨即移開視線。

現在的瑟特已經不是裘諾印象中那個穿著黑白囚服的低階犯人了，他一身純白軍裝，修身俐落、挺拔有型，剪裁合身的軍服被結實身材鼓撐出一股威嚴霸氣，肩上還披著一件氣勢十足的白大衣，再加上頂級Alpha天生挾帶的強大氣場，光是用看的就讓裘諾感到壓迫。

瑟特踩著軍靴步步逼近，最後翹著腳坐在床邊。

「親愛的少尉，你......」瑟特本想用勝者的姿態盡情嘲弄這隻戰敗的喪家犬，但才一走近就發現裘諾濕紅的眼眶，他微蹙起眉：「你哭了？」

誰哭了？只是氣自己有眼無珠錯付感情而已，倔強的裘諾在心裡辯駁著，嘴裡含著口球的他無法發聲回答，但就算此時能說話，裘諾也疲於理會眼前的瑟特，他別過頭，直接閉上眼放棄抵抗。

明明是期待已久的成王敗寇時刻，但裘諾這副任憑處置的灰敗模樣卻沒有帶給瑟特預料中的痛快，相反的，從昨晚見到裘諾跑來救他開始、一直到馬利克壓著裘諾準備大幹一場的這段期間，瑟特一直處於心緒不寧的狀態，不只看功臣馬利克特別不順眼，內心還沒來由地充斥一股說不出的悵然若失感。

瑟特心想這或許是自己憋太久的後遺症，於是他二話不說脫下大衣，一手解著自己身上的軍服釦、一手掐捏裘諾的下顎硬掰正他的臉，姆指摸娑著裘諾嘴裡的口球，被唾液浸潤的滑膩球體已經讓瑟特心癢難耐，裘諾那張羞憤到幾近漲紅的臉蛋更是看得瑟特頓時征服欲大起。

「現在哭還太早了，等一下有的是機會讓你哭。」瑟特一邊哼笑，大掌一邊順著裘諾頸項的曲線往下滑。

瑟特帶繭的厚實手掌在裸露的胸膛上四處遊移撫摸，第一次用毫無拘束的雙手碰觸裘諾讓他格外興奮，少尉光滑的肌膚像是會吸人似的，手掌才一撫上就捨不得離開，他一下色情地順著肌理線條來回撫摸，一下又沿著隆起的形狀肆意掐揉，直把身下那副緊實又手感極佳的男體給抓捏得紅彤一片。

要上就快上！！在他身上亂摸一通做什麼啊！

裘諾緊閉著眼，早已被訓練到對性愛毫無免疫力的身體正因為面臨從沒體驗過的愛撫而情動，他咬緊牙根拼命忍住被瑟特硬撩起的慾火，一心想著國家都被侵略了、同袍也被殺了不少，若是這時候還因為敵人的撫摸起反應的話，那他真的愧當帝國軍人。

裘諾忍耐到耳根盡紅，但仍一副寧死不屈的模樣讓瑟特看了忍不住嘖笑出聲，他用手指捻起方才刻意忽略的兩側乳首，果不其然立刻引起裘諾身子一個激顫。

「說起來，這是你第一次被碰這裡吧？」

瑟特用手指來回搓揉擠捏小巧的乳頭，因涼意而挺立的乳首在瑟特的撓弄下越漸硬挺，連呼吸聲都加重一個檔次，瑟特哼笑道：「還真敏感，少尉這副色情的身體果然到處都是寶。」

瑟特的訕笑讓裘諾更覺恥辱，老實說，那地方還太生澀，被手指這麼粗糙摳弄只感覺得到痛，他激動地扭著身體想躲開瑟特的暴行，連鎖鏈都被扯得噹啷響，但瑟特不但無視裘諾不情願的掙扎，手指還更加執拗地對著無處可躲的生嫩乳蕾又捏又掐：

「之前一直沒機會碰你這裡，不過沒關係，以後多的是時間可以讓你慢慢享受。」

享受個屁！超痛的！快住手！無法開口說話的裘諾在內心大罵道。

被強行搔刮的兩端突起不停傳來尖銳的痛楚，乳首本來疼得厲害，但不曉得是不是身體太習慣追逐快感，乳頭在被弄痛之餘，竟慢慢有股異樣的刺麻感隨之升起，越撥弄、感覺越強烈，就連緊繃的身體都隨著那陣陣酥麻開始發軟。

見裘諾眼神逐漸變得迷離，瑟特加入揉胸攻勢，開始對乳首進行輕柔並施的挑逗。

在手指集中攻擊及大掌覆著揉弄的交互褻弄下，裘諾胸前的小肉珠被蹂躪得紅腫不堪，掐弄的疼痛伴隨一次次畫圓的揉摸，一重一輕的褻玩加強了胸部敏感程度，導致瑟特每一次碰觸乳粒都能帶給裘諾一次過電般的刺激，他拼了命的想忽略胸前的快感，但一波波又痛又爽的陌生快意仍是讓他下意識弓起身子，抬起胸膛迎合手指的挑弄。

「唔......唔嗯......」裘諾閉眼深喘，方才的掙扎已經緩了下來，取而代之的是腰臀難耐的扭動，連原來緊咬口球的嘴也漸漸放鬆，難受的唔唔聲逐漸轉變為帶著微喘的軟膩呻吟，被口球撐圓的嘴角開始溢出一些晶瑩的唾液。

「少尉真是天賦異稟，還沒開發就這麼浪，要是再多玩幾次，之後靠這裡就能高潮了吧。」瑟特惡意地彈了一下被玩得硬挺的右側乳首，在裘諾仰頭嗚喘時，他隨即將手伸進裘諾鼓起的褲襠裡，手掌隔著內褲揉弄底下的軟肉，更加直接的性器碰觸讓裘諾又是一陣興奮的顫慄。

不同於以往靠Alpha信息素而生的欲望，裘諾這次可以說是被瑟特用手硬生生玩到性慾高漲，他知道瑟特的企圖，不管是被責罰的乳頭，還是被撫揉的分身，瑟特對自己做的一切都是在證明：即使不靠魅惑人的Alpha腺素，自己這副色情的身體也能輕易被男人玩到發情吧。

裘諾在心裡兀自猜測著瑟特做這些無謂前戲的動機，他握緊雙拳，越來越不受控的身體激起裘諾骨子裡那股不想臣服於Alpha的好勝心，他心想，就算註定被人拆吃入腹，他也要當一根崩掉對方一嘴牙的難啃骨頭。

於是裘諾抓緊機會，當床邊的瑟特為了脫下他褲子而解開腳鐐時，他以右腳為重心猛然蹬起，側過身子、像是踢足球一樣，騰空的左腳朝瑟特臉上狠狠掃去。

裘諾這一記直擊對方門面的奮力一踢來得出其不意，力道也重得幾乎能踢碎鼻骨，然而拼死一搏的飛踢還沒來得及掃到對方那張俊臉上，就先被瑟特用手直接攔截下來，裘諾下意識想抽回腳，但踝骨處傳來的劇烈疼痛卻讓他整條腿瞬間沒了力氣。

「......你還真懂得怎麼惹我生氣。」瑟特一臉陰翳地緊抓裘諾腳踝，裘諾越是吃痛掙扎，他越是加重手中收緊的力道，就連手背都用力到浮凸出青筋。

裘諾三番兩次在興致最高昂時打斷氣氛的行為已經徹底激怒了瑟特，從前是為了大計而不得不吞忍下來，但現在今非昔比，他是帥，裘諾是囚，對於不聽服從的俘虜，他自然可以盡情調教到對方服服貼貼。

在新仇加舊恨的驅使下，瑟特迅速將裘諾身上的衣物全數剝光，手腳上的鐵鏈被換成另一副金屬式的銬鐐，這種裸著身體又四肢大張的羞恥姿勢讓裘諾更覺難堪，他一邊唔唔吼叫一邊不停掙動手腳，但才頑抗到一半，從四肢竄入的電流瞬間將他整個人電得抽頓一大下。

這是......電擊手銬？

裘諾神色驚恐地看向手握搖控器的瑟特，還沒來得及反應，電流又一次打進體內，又尖又麻的刺痛感剎時從手腳傳遍四肢百骸，疼得他臉色瞬間慘白。

「少尉最愛用的電刑，親自體驗後感覺如何？你前前後後電了我73次，是時候算總帳了。」瑟特說完，隨即按下電擊開關再一次放電。

其實裘諾早就預料到瑟特一定會用相同方式對待自己，也已經做好被還治其身的心理準備，所以面對瑟特接下來幾次的電擊，他認命地閉緊眼忍耐，即使手腳已經被電到麻木無力，緊咬牙根的嘴也絲毫沒有洩出任何一聲求饒的哀叫。

裘諾頑強的意志力無疑挑起了瑟特內心想折辱他的念頭，原想著乾脆直接把電開到最強，但看到裘諾被中度電流電得面部扭曲的痛苦模樣，本該得意的他卻越電越不痛快，施在裘諾身上那股電流似乎透過空氣傳導到他身上一樣，扎得心裡刺麻刺麻的，比裘諾不識好歹的行為還掃興。

瑟特只電了十次就將手中的搖控器丟一旁了，當身上的電擊停止時，全身冷汗直冒的裘諾還吃力地微微睜開眼，用一副＂就這點能耐＂的不服輸眼神挑釁瑟特。

「別急，換個更好玩的給少尉用用。」

瑟特站起身走出牢房，等到再回來時手上已經多了一個盒子，他從中拿出兩副道具，一組是貼片，另一組是套環，瑟特先是將方型貼片貼在裘諾胸前兩點上，接著在裘諾驚恐的注視下按下手裡的搖控器。

開關一啟動，黏在胸前的貼片隨即嗡嗡顫動，稚嫩的乳頭才一被微弱電流竄過，裘諾就被那強烈的麻電感給刺激得猛的睜大雙眼，他慌張地扭動身軀想甩開貼片，但瑟特這時又往上調高一個檔次，直接讓方才連電刑都能撐住不吭聲的裘諾溢出一聲拔高的呻吟。

「比起電手腳，電這兒應該有趣多了吧。」

瑟特拉了條椅子坐在床邊，一派輕鬆地看著盒子裡的說明書：「這東西有十段強度、八種波形跟六種震動模式呢，少尉，我們來排列組合各玩一次看看？」

「唔嗯、唔唔唔......」快被這帶電的小玩意玩死的裘諾根本沒有餘力理會瑟特。

乳頭早在上一輪就被瑟特手指玩弄得異常敏感，現在又被施予毫不間斷的電流攻擊，微弱的低頻電流帶來的刺痛恰到好處，彷彿無數排細針同時輕戳胸部一般，刺得乳首又癢又爽，電久了甚至讓裘諾產生飄飄欲仙的酥麻感，連本來堅毅不屈的眼神也開始渙散。

瑟特把玩著手上的搖控器，將貼片從輕度震顫調成中度脈衝模式，乳頭被電流一下下彈打的刺激讓裘諾忍不住仰頭發出帶著顫音的呻吟，來不及吞嚥的唾液延著口球滑下嘴角。

果然，比起看裘諾被電刑時的痛苦表情，這副逐漸被快感融化的難耐模樣順眼多了，瑟特滿意地想。

身為軍人的裘諾根本不怕嚴刑，皮肉上的苦痛只會讓他更加硬骨，還不如以柔制剛，畢竟他的少尉除了是擁有驕傲軍魂的戰士外，同時也是個被他調教到對性愛成癮的淫亂Beta，用欲望讓對方徹底臣服於自己一點難度都沒有，信息素使下去，完全佔有裘諾身體只是分分鐘的事。

只是他可不想這麼簡單放過這個男人，過去在性事上曾有過的挫折，他今天一定要從裘諾身上一次討回來。

眼見死命忍耐快感的裘諾眼裡尚存一絲堅毅，瑟特刻意散發信息素替他助興。

熟悉的Alpha素才一吸入鼻腔，裘諾的臉上立刻浮上一陣紅暈，濃郁的催情香氣讓早已情動的身體變得更加興奮，不只下腹熱流湧動，在體內迅速竄燒的慾火更是讓他全身燥熱不堪，呼吸聲明顯加重。

卑鄙！太卑鄙了！如果一開始就用信息素逼他就範也就算了，現在這時候才散發這些氣味根本存心想看他被情欲折磨的樣子！裘諾怒瞪瑟特，彷彿想用眼刀砍死眼前這個惡質的男人，但那副早已泛著氤氳的珀色圓眸卻看得瑟特惡趣味更甚，不只調高貼片電流，還故意加強信息素。

即使再不甘願，在催淫腺素的作用下，裘諾很快就進入發情狀態，他渾身發燙、滿臉潮紅、乳首被電得脹硬、男莖被慾火催得抬頭，習慣被貫穿的後穴也開始有了濕意，從甬道深處流出的淫液滴滴答答滑下大腿，身體每一處都在蠢蠢欲動，全身敏感至極。

好熱......好難受......

裘諾被這惱人的高漲性欲給折騰得苦不堪言，平常想解決生理需求時，裘諾都是直接命令瑟特滿足他，如今今非昔比，不但兩人立場對調、手腳也不能隨意動作，連自慰都辦不到的他只能任憑空虛的身體掙扎扭動。

「嗯唔......唔......」裘諾呼吸聲越漸厚重，帶著鼻音的壓抑悶哼如同一把小勾子般，越哼越撓得瑟特心癢難耐。

他解開裘諾一直含在嘴裡的束縛，口球拿離時，舔口球舔得意猶未盡的舌頭甚至跟著微微伸出，殷紅的舌尖與球體間牽出的曖昧銀絲看得瑟特頓時亂了呼吸。

瑟特有些動情，他傾身想親吻裘諾，但在雙唇即將相碰前，倔強的裘諾硬是轉頭躲開，索吻撲空讓瑟特好不容易累積的性致再次被打斷，他哼的一聲靠回椅背：「你真不知好歹。」

嘴巴獲得自由後，裘諾首句直接氣罵道：「唔你......去死......嗯啊！」

裘諾才罵到一半，胸前的貼片又被瑟特改成強力吸震模式，雙乳被狠狠電吸的強烈刺激讓裘諾當場發出一聲高亢的變調喘吟，不但身體高高弓起，連挺翹的分身都冒出汩汩興奮的汁液。

「哈啊......唔、嗯哈......」少了口球的填堵，裘諾再也藏不住那些難耐的羞恥呻吟。

胸乳的刺激讓裘諾每一寸肌膚都泛起微小的癢意，彷彿連空氣都在挑逗一般，讓床上的他扭得不成樣子，曾遭電擊的手腳其實早已麻木到無力，但仍因為想被滿足而做著徒勞無功的拉扯，他滾燙的身軀盼著有人撫摸、他硬漲的男根期待得到宣洩、他空虛的後穴急於被人侵入，身體高敏到幾乎每個毛孔都在叫囂渴望。

裘諾的理智已經被慾火燒得殆盡，反正也躲不過被瑟特操的命運，還不如早點讓這破事趕快結束，於是他吃力憤喊：「卑鄙小人......你唔、要上快上、別搞......這種手段！」

「少尉，我不是你，我可不好強姦這口。」瑟特翹著腳，像個優雅的紳士落落大方道：「況且，比起霸王硬上弓，我比較想看少尉低聲下氣求我上你。」

「哈......要我求你？你想都別......唔你、你做什麼！」

看著瑟特將兩個一組的金屬套環朝他完全勃起的下身扣，裘諾驚恐地拼命蹬著被綁住的腿掙扎：「不、不要！住手、快拿開！不......嗚唔！」

金屬環分別被套在龜頭下緣的溝壑處及陰莖根部，裘諾還沒來得及從那要命的緊箍感回神，微弱的電流就先滋滋滋地透過薄嫩的皮膚竄進體內，最敏感的部位被電擊讓裘諾猛的痙攣，分身即將射精，但前端跟根部被金屬環束縛而無法正常噴射，顫抖的前端小口只能突突地流出一小波白濁。

「啊......哈啊......」裘諾臉色刷的慘白，精液遭堵的痛苦讓他全身顫抖不已，充血直挺的陰莖不停滴出興奮的腺液。

「還想撐嗎？」瑟特鐵了心要把裘諾調教到服貼，他一邊變換貼片跟金屬環的電流模式、一邊勸誘道：「少尉，只要一句話，不但不用承受這些痛苦，還能體驗到前所未有的舒服，不試試嗎？」

裘諾被不斷攀升的情欲折騰到根本聽不見周遭聲音，他的身體抖得厲害，陰莖也脹疼到幾近爆炸，又熱又癢的臀穴在穴口不斷開合下湧出大量滑膩的淫液，被迫大張的腿間泥濘不堪，全身都在高潮寸前但卻得不到滿足的焦急讓他不自覺扭擺著臀，整片下頷流滿了來不及吞嚥的口水。

「你......你、唔這混......帳！」

瑟特聳了聳肩，直接提高電流回應裘諾的漫罵。

乳首的貼片及陰莖上金屬環毫不間斷地強力運作著，快感不斷疊加但無法宣洩的痛苦讓裘諾直冒冷汗，他真的已經盡他最大的努力忍耐了，但瀕臨極限的身體與發暈的腦袋卻逐漸蠶食掉他的理智。

他大張著嘴，越喊越軟的呻吟中開始夾雜著幾句幾不可聞的輕聲請求：

「讓我射......」裘諾無力地搖晃著汗濕的金色腦袋：「好難受.....嗚嗯...讓我射......」

瑟特大掌撫上裘諾紅潤的臉頰，傾身在他耳邊溫柔地一字一句提醒道：「親愛的少尉，你的＂請＂字呢？」

裘諾咬牙不語，但一看到瑟特又拿出搖控器，再也不堪折磨的他鬆開嘴，最後一絲堅持終於潰堤：

「......唔請、請讓我射......」裘諾認命地閉起眼，用略帶嘶啞的聲音請求道：「請你......讓我射......拜託......」

終於肯鬆口了，總算折斷裘諾一身傲骨的瑟特內心很是激昂，嘴角大大揚起一抹得逞的弧度。

其實不只裘諾忍得難受，連瑟特自己也憋到下體充血脹痛，他脫下身上的白色軍袍，將勃漲到猙獰的肉棒從褲子中解放出來，接著迫不及待爬上床、先是拿掉裘諾男根上的金屬環，讓分身弱弱地吐出一小波精液後，隨即解開裘諾的腳鐐，大力扳開那雙長腿向前壓，強行將裘諾私密的幽穴曝露在外。

在Alpha素的催淫及電擊刺激下，裘諾那處早已濕得一塌糊塗，不管是兩邊大腿內側還是臀肉間的嫩紅凹陷上滿是滑膩的愛液，明明許久沒做，但緊閉的皺摺仍動情到自己啵開成一個指甲蓋大小的圓洞，在不斷淌出黏滑溫熱的淫液的同時，還在男人的注視下羞澀地微微開合。

「少尉，你這兒真是精彩。」淫靡的畫面讓瑟特看得眼都紅了，他重呼一口氣，挺起腰，將飽滿的龜頭抵在那個流水流得歡的穴口，輕輕磨擦那個軟熱的泉眼。

才一感受到男人那根堅硬肉棒的溫度，裘諾仍硬挺的陰莖又顫顫地吐出些許腺液，羞恥的後庭也期待即將到來的入侵而興奮地湧出一股蜜水，然而男人卻壞心眼地只在穴口做著若有似無的磨擦，完全沒有進入的跡象。

裘諾滿臉潮紅地催促：「唔、你......嗯快點、進來......」

「少尉，你的＂請＂又不見了？」

瑟特邊說邊用油亮的龜頭回來磨著那處溼嫩的凹陷，還時不時輕頂幾下，裘諾的理智早已被拋在九霄雲外，現在又被如此惡意捉弄，饑渴的肉穴無法如願被填滿的極致空虛感讓他幾近崩潰地哭喊：

「請進來......請你、請你快插進來......嗚拜託......請你......趕快操我......」

裘諾可憐的哀求終於讓瑟特屢次吃憋的積怨瞬間煙消雲散，他滿足地朝裘諾的小腿肚親吻一口，說了句「如你所願」後，藉著腰的力量讓抵住穴口的肉頭不斷往前擠。

在男根緩慢的挺入之下，小巧的凹陷外圍被越撐越大，每道皺摺都被撐平到極致，甬道裡的愛液也被擠得溢出穴口，性器結合處耨濕一片，就連還沒進入的下半截肉柱上也被淋滿黏滑的蜜液。

沒擴張就被陰莖插入讓裘諾疼得揪起小臉，但窄穴被大傢伙一寸寸撐大的拓開感卻爽得他不想叫停，他自發性地吐氣放鬆，用規律的一縮一吸迎接男根的開拓，直到吞納進大半根肉棒，發覺甬道緊得難以再繼續前進時，瑟特才決定先動一動好放鬆下這個緊咬他不放的小嘴。

他雙臂勾起裘諾兩邊膝窩，緩緩地擺起腰在緊致的腸壁內輕輕抽動，彷彿在用肉棒擴張甬道似的，先是小幅度抽插，等到裘諾難受的悶哼逐漸變成舒服的軟呻後，他才慢慢加重力道，用巨大的龜頭當開路先鋒，在享受被溫潤腸壁包覆的同時順便感受整個甬道被迫撐開時的陣陣痙攣。

「呼，真緊，真舒服......」瑟特發出一聲低沉的舒嘆，甬道裡被淫液滋潤得滑膩柔軟不說，內壁還討好般緊緊纏絞，被媚肉層層箍住的緊致感爽得他頭皮發麻，下身也一下搗得比一下重，藉著一來一往的抽插讓肉穴越吃越深。

早從男人第一下抽插開始，裘諾就被久違的磨肉感給逼出陣陣毫無矜持的顫喘，Alpha信息素以及身上那些小玩意早就讓裘諾後穴麻癢難耐，滿腦子都希望能趕快被填滿、被貫穿、甚至被狠狠操幹，所以在瑟特越漸粗暴的搗弄下，他嘴裡的呻吟聲也喊得越發浪蕩。

在小穴熱情的迎合及愛液的潤滑下，結合處的活塞運動越插越順暢，瑟特感覺甬道已經鬆軟下來，準備齊根沒入進行更深的突刺，但在柱身碾過穴內某塊軟肉時，裘諾隨即發出一聲高亢的喘吟：「哈啊、啊、那裡......多撞些......」

正當瑟特猶豫要先順著裘諾的意頂頂他的前列腺、還是依自己的欲望直搗生殖腔時，裘諾已經被那過電似的腺體快感給酥麻到神智不清，他晃著腦，乖順地請求道：「請......唔請你、操我的前列腺.....」

裘諾無師自通的軟聲哀求聽得瑟特瞬間氣血上湧，彷彿從精神上、心理上徹底征服對方的成就感讓他腦袋一熱，男莖興奮到暴漲一圈，失控的信息素也倏地大量噴發，裘諾首當其衝，濃郁的催情香聞得他渾身癱軟，唯一有力氣的地方只剩不斷吐液緊絞的後穴。

性欲高漲的瑟特沒心情再逗裘諾，他雙目猩紅，粗喘著氣，如同一隻覺醒的野獸般，臉上沒了方才的餘裕，只剩下想把對象生吞活剝的狠勁，他用力地朝敏感的突起狠狠一撞，見裘諾唔的一聲往前縮起身子，隨即用大掌緊扣住裘諾腿根，待固定住對方後，硬燙的龜頭對著那塊軟肉就是一陣兇猛的怒搗。

「啊、哈嗚、慢......唔嗚......」如同被準確搔到癢處般，敏感點被重重頂弄讓裘諾舒服得當場哭了出來，他太習慣從前列腺得到快感，以往只消采擷幾次就能令他瞬間攀頂，所以瑟特才撞沒幾下，他前面的分身很快就被插到繳械，白濁的濃精噴得自己腹部一片狼藉。

裘諾射精時，瑟特也被肉穴一陣緊致給絞得重喘一聲，他感覺到更裡面的腔口正噴出一股溫暖的液體，隨即抓緊機會，趁著腔口微微張開時用肉頭不停戳弄，企圖撞開那條狹窄的小縫。

還沒從高潮餘韻回過神來，另一股更強烈的滅頂快感隨之襲來，裘諾下意識掙扎，然而不管是被縛住的雙手或是被緊扣住的腿根都讓他無從抵抗，手邊也沒有能制住眼前這頭野獸的電擊器，動彈不得又手無寸鐵的他只能維持這門戶洞開的姿勢，直面迎接男人更深一層的侵犯，

「嗚不要......快住手......」從沒被人碰觸過的細嫩腔口敏感至極，才被肉棒蹭弄幾下就讓裘諾渾身抖得不成樣子，瑟特對他的哀求充耳不聞，頻頻對著小縫又頂又磨。

很快的，裘諾感覺腹部開始傳來惱人的酸軟感，彷彿從內部被人電擊般，陌生又恐怖的快感讓他恐懼地搖頭：

「嗚請、請你......不要操那裡......好奇怪......」

「少尉，就只有這個請求，恕難從命。」瑟特說完用力一挺，在裘諾拔高的驚叫聲中，肉頭直接鑿進濕滑的窄縫裡。

當冠溝卡進縫口時，甬道一陣劇烈抽搐、後穴隨即像失禁般從腔口湧出一大股淫水，瑟特趁著裘諾潮吹之際，用力將他雙腿壓至胸前，雙手撐在裘諾頭側，腰一沉，肉杵連根沒入，粗硬的龜頭順勢肏進狹窄又溫暖的生殖腔內。

「啊......啊......」裘諾瞪大雙眼，最隱密的生殖腔被毫不留情地捅開、這種彷彿被幹穿的錯覺讓他不停掉淚，雙腿也抖得厲害。

瑟特吁了一口氣，見裘諾疼到臉色發白，他安慰道：「少尉，忍耐點，操開就會舒服了。」

語畢，瑟特開始前後律動，彷彿是想讓少尉的生殖腔趕緊適應被男人肏弄般，那根粗壯的陽具發狠似地在甬道裡大開大合，每一下都狠狠頂入敏感的腔道，裘諾一開始對這種粗暴的侵犯感到無所適從，但在幾次肏弄後，細嫩的腔肉卻開始習慣被龜頭狠擦的感覺，最後更是食髓知味地吸著肉棒。

「哈啊、哈嗯、哈啊......」初期的不適散去後，深陷情欲的裘諾很快就軟哼哼地呻吟起來。

這感覺......太強烈了......

緊窄的甬道被肉棒撐開填滿、飢渴的穴肉被來回磨擦、敏感的腔道則是被大龜頭反覆操頂，整個小穴的方方面面都被照顧到的極致感受讓裘諾舒服得無法自拔，從窒腔到甬道齊齊被肉棒刮磨的雙重快感從下體傳遍四肢百骸，惹得小穴痙攣不已，體內的男根咬得更緊。

「呼......少尉，你真好操。」在緊嫩的肉穴裡來回馳騁讓瑟特如入天堂之境，他全身毛孔舒張，舒爽非常，就連氣色都被滋潤得紅光滿面。

被壓在床上的裘諾也欲仙欲死到像丟了魂似的，他全身沁了層誘人薄汗，金髮汗濕凌亂、雙頰通紅、小嘴微張，似睜未睜的細眸如絲，臉上滿是淚痕口水，雖然整個人虛脫到連皺眉都顯吃力，但這副被幹到只能癱軟吐舌的可憐模樣卻看得瑟特成就感大增。

他俯下身，著迷地從裘諾濕潤的眼角吻到翕張的嘴唇，再也無力躲避的唇瓣被瑟特又舔又吻，伸進嘴裡的靈舌四處撥弄，最後甚至直接將裘諾的舌頭攫進嘴裡輕咬吮弄。

上方是溫柔有度的熱吻，但下方卻撞得一下比一下還重，瑟特簡直被少尉美好的小屁股給伺候到渾然忘我，敏感的龜頭被柔嫩窒腔緊緊包裹，整條柱身又被劇烈收縮的肉壁擠壓，抽插時彷彿被無數張小嘴吸吮按摩，他情不自禁地大擺著腰，滿是愛液的溫熱窄穴被插得咕啾聲不斷，整個牢房迴響著令人臉紅心跳的淫靡水聲及肉體拍打聲。

「唔射、又要、射了......嗯啊－！」裘諾邊叫邊射出今晚第三波精液，連後穴都噴出一股淫液澆淋在龜頭上。

瑟特粗喘一聲，他想成結並射在裘諾的生殖腔裡，卻又不想太快結束這場極樂般的性愛，幾經考量後，他決定先緩解分身的緊繃感，於是他加快下身抽送的速度，當裘諾感覺脆弱的腔口被一陣滾燙的男精沖刷時，驚叫聲已經全被堵在兩人的吻裡。

過一段時間，雙唇分離，射完第一發精液的濕漉陰莖也從後穴抽出來，除了因為沾滿愛液而渡著一層光澤外，昂揚直挺的男根幾乎不見任何頹痿。

反觀裘諾，承歡的後穴已經被肏成一個濕淋淋的紅腫圓洞，精液跟體液從合不攏的穴口裡潺潺流出，畫面淫靡得讓瑟特頓時又呼吸加重。

瑟特解開裘諾雙手的桎梏，將他拉起身、讓裘諾用直跪在床上的姿勢抵住牆壁，而自己從後方進入，繼續開始新一輪的操幹。

「少尉，第一次被從後面操的感覺如何？」瑟特將裘諾壓在牆上，雙手扣住他的細腰，下身凶猛地在翹起的臀穴裡來回進出，渾圓的臀瓣被拍擊得啪啪聲四起。

「哈啊、嗯啊、啊嗯......」裘諾的嘴光顧著呻吟，根本沒有空回應瑟特。

他雙手抵著牆，雙腿因為男人的擠入而只能雙膝大開跪在床上，後穴服貼在男人胯下，被動地承受後方一次又一次的結實頂弄，瑟特似乎還嫌給裘諾的刺激不夠，大掌從腋下摸向瑟特胸前，隔著貼片揉捏凸出形狀的兩側乳首。

「哈啊、啊、不嗯......」貼片的電流還沒關上，現在又被瑟特邪惡的手指直接覆上搓揉，乳首被壓向電流的強烈刺激險些沒讓裘諾當場暈過去，他下意識伸手想撥開瑟特的狼爪，卻反被瑟特雙雙抓住手腕用力扣在牆上。

上半身的前胸被壓趴在牆，下半身的臀部被頂得撅起，這種前伏後翹的姿勢讓裘諾腰臀呈現一彎優美的曲線，看得瑟特眼眶都熱了，他將裘諾重重壓制在牆上，腰支前後聳動之餘也不忘側著頭、朝對方的耳側及後頸嘖嘖嘖地亂吻一通。

或許是從後方進入能磨到的角度與平常不同，也或許是碾過前列腺又直搗腔口的挺動太過刺激，裘諾的分身再一次被插到起了反應，前方滴著液的半勃男莖被男人頂得一甩一甩，將牆面灑滿星點狀的水痕，後方則是被抽插帶出的大量愛液濺得一片狼藉。

「唔別、別插了......我已經、嗯射不出、啊哈......」

裘諾誠實的求饒讓瑟特聽了發笑，他瞄了眼裘諾那根只硬一半的男莖，哼笑道：「射不出來，還是能高潮，不信我試給你看。」

瑟特說完立刻將裘諾拖回床上，讓他上身前趴、臀部高抬，用背後式繼續在裘諾的小穴裡奮力馳騁，在鍥而不捨的狂野操幹下，瑟特感覺小穴蠕咬逐漸加據，知道裘諾即將達頂，於是他加快擺腰的頻率，水亮亮的紫紅色肉棒飛快地在白皙的臀縫間瘋狂抽送，直把交合處打出一圈白沫。

「啊要、要到了......唔啊啊！」帶著哭腔的拔高呻吟一落，裘諾身體猛地一抖，前方的男莖沒有洩出白濁、反而是後穴一陣劇烈抽搐，直上雲霄的乾高潮讓裘諾幾乎暈厥。

甬道突如其來的急絞讓瑟特微蹙起眉，連性器也沒拔，直接舉起裘諾一條腿將人翻回正面，內壁被陰莖磨一圈讓裘諾喉頭發出一聲虛弱的乾叫，甬道收縮更甚。

瑟特抓著裘諾的腿根，衝刺般在劇烈緊絞的肉穴裡狠狠肏了百來下，最後重重挺起腰，囊袋啪的一聲大力拍在臀瓣上，粗長的男根一口氣貫穿腔口，陰莖根部迅速膨脹，突抖的龜頭感受到窒腔更為溫熱緊致的吸覆，隨即馬眼一緊，熾熱的大股精液全數噴射進生殖腔裡。

裘諾已經喊不出任何聲音，膨大的結剛好卡在淺處的前列腺、如高壓水槍的滾燙濃精也直直沖刷稚嫩的腔道，方才乾高潮的餘裕還沒退去，現在又被Alpha成結射精，每個敏感部位都被攀頂的極致快感讓他全身繃直痙攣，整個人舒服到彷彿連靈魂也在歡愉哭泣。

「......少尉，這才是真正的做愛，懂了嗎？」瑟特滿足地抱住裘諾，由於Alpha成結的射精時間較久，他趁著這段共度高潮的空檔慢慢吻著身下的裘諾。

裘諾感覺自己的腹部被大量精水灌得微微隆起，害怕真的被Alpha操到懷孕的恐懼讓他無力地推著瑟特的胸膛：「嗚拔出去......不要射裡面......不要......」

「怕什麼？少尉，Beta不容易懷孕，這事你應該是最清楚的不是嗎？」瑟特邊說邊撕開裘諾胸前的貼片，被電流折騰一段時間的乳首已經腫得嘟起，熟紅的色澤嵌在滿佈細汗的男體上看起來既性感又色情。

他舔著唇，有些著迷地啞聲道：「......不過多做幾次總會懷上的。」隨後俯下身舔含其中一邊肉朵，另一側則是用手指來回逗揉。

胸前再度被玩弄讓裘諾虛弱地搖著頭拒絕，但早已精疲力竭的他根本阻止不了Alpha怪物般的抖擻精力，他被瑟特的信息素及專攻乳首的耐心舔舐給刺激到再次有了感覺，而瑟特等到分身回血完畢後，立刻又按著裘諾繼續下一輪的性事。

當瑟特用野獸交媾的體位再次在裘諾體內成結時，後者已經被幹到精神恍惚，連狗爬的跪姿都維持不了，只能軟軟地被瑟特壓趴在床，任憑他在Alpha結消退時胡亂舔咬自己的後頸。

在意識朦朧之際，裘諾隱約聽到牢房被打開的吱嘎聲，接著一道熟悉的男聲竄進耳裡。

「元帥，你是故意沒關監視器讓我看的嗎？」那人嬉笑道。

「真是體恤部屬啊，但光看怎麼消火？我還是想親自幹他。」

「我知道元帥一開始不讓我碰少尉是因為還沒真正上過他，但現在你玩也玩過了，該輪到我了吧？」

裘諾聽聲音就知道是馬利克在跟瑟特對話，他不曉得兩人究竟在談什麼，也看不到瑟特的表情，只知道瑟特在說了幾句話後就退出他的體內，稍微整理一下後穿上衣服，只留了件白色的軍大衣蓋住他的身體，接著頭也不回地轉身離去。

當馬利克躍躍欲試地跳上床時，裘諾方才在性愛中感受到的些許幸福感已經消失殆盡，首領玩過後就輪到底下的部屬享用，下一步就是把他丟到軍營吧，讓他像個毫無地位及尊嚴的軍妓一樣被敵軍輪著強姦。

如果這就是自己的命運，那還不如一死了之，然而現在的他連咬舌自盡的力氣都沒有，只能像個破布偶般癱趴在床上，等著另一個男人蹂躪他的身體。

裘諾越想越絕望，身上每一處都還留有與男人纏綿的溫度，但心裡早已因為那抹毅然離去的背影而瞬間涼透，早已無力掙扎的裘諾，在疲憊地闔上眼後，意識隨之消失。

────────  
────

最後馬利克還是沒有得逞。

在裘諾昏過去後，本來搓著手想要大塊朵頤的他，才正打算掀開白大衣，前腳才剛離開的瑟特突然衝了進來，二話不說就把馬利克從裘諾身上用力推下去，趁著摔床下的馬利克一臉懵逼時，用白衣裹住裘諾，單手一撈，直接將人帶離牢房。

連續兩次的阻撓，要是再讀不懂瑟特心思的話，那馬利克也枉做這麼多年看人臉色的臥底了。

照理說，不管論身份還是論輩份，身為手下及後輩的馬利克都應該將裘諾拱手讓給元帥瑟特，但是，以往對性都是著重征服強者而總愛找Alpha當對象的他，活到這麼大，第一次對平庸的Beta產生如此強烈的欲望，這層特殊意義令他不想輕易放開裘諾，心想著至少也得讓他跟少尉上一次床才行。

這天，馬利克終於忍不住到主帥所在的中營找瑟特理論，他不滿瑟特獨佔裘諾、也不滿瑟特把裘諾軟禁在私人房間裡，假借就近看管之名行天天褻玩之實，見瑟特每天都被少尉滋潤得氣色飽滿的模樣，嫉妒到牙疼的馬利克決定直接把話攤開：

「元帥，你說過的，臥底作戰成功後，不管我要什麼獎勵你都給，你想耍賴嗎？」

「我怎麼耍賴了？你說你最想要北界山，那座山現在全權歸你管了不是？」瑟特頭也不抬地看著軍情彙報，一直抓不到出走帝國的皇族以及希洛奇那群餘黨讓他很是心煩。

「北界山只是一開始隨口說說的，我現在想要少尉，你應該把他賞給我。」

「軍人可沒有隨口說說這回事。」

面對馬利克的堅決，瑟特的態度也擺得強硬：「你當初說的就是要北界山，我答應了、也給你了，一切都照承諾走，耍賴的是事後才改獎賞的你。」

一向用拳頭說話的馬利克不善言辭，三兩下就被嘴利的瑟特堵得啞口無言，他有些生氣，以致於連語氣也變得酸溜：

「我幫你打江山、為你衝鋒陷陣，結果你連一個戰利品都不願意跟我分享？你這元帥做得可真大方。」

如果換做一般人，敢這麼跟瑟特說話早就被厲聲轟走了，但或許是感念他姐姐伊西絲曾經的救命之恩、也或許是對馬利克如瘋狗般的性情仍有所忌憚，瑟特不想逼急他，所以自動忽略方才那句無禮的冒犯，淡道：

「戰利品可不只有一個，監獄不是一堆戰俘嗎？看你要男的女的、Alpha、Beta還是Omega任你挑，如果你真對金髮男性Beta有特殊偏好，我也可以找人替你安排。」

「元帥，說到底，你就是不想讓其他人碰他。」馬利克瞥了一眼旁邊那扇緊閉的房門，他知道裘諾現在一定被關在裡面，於是他毫不拐彎抹角地直接問道：「你真對少尉上心了是嗎？」

瑟特沒有回答，只是把一張畫滿叉叉記號的路線圖攤在桌上叩了叩桌面：「與其問這種無聊問題，不如來替我找找那幾隻苟延殘喘的老鼠躲在哪。」

馬利克也回敬似地用手敲了幾下桌面：「親愛的元帥，要我替你做事可以，先給我想要的東西。」說完，頭也不回地轉身離去。

經此一談，瑟特跟馬利克之間的關係明顯變僵了不少，身為將軍的馬利克不但時常不配合命令行事，還仗著曾立過大功而頻頻出言頂撞瑟特，好幾次都是副帥出面打圓場才及時化解兩人一觸即發的爭執，絲毫不想向對方妥協的對立讓彼此關係越漸惡化。

明眼人都看得出來近日將帥不和，也一致認為這次是馬利克太過得寸進尺，但卻沒人敢出聲譴責或是規勸他，平時已經對這個滿身戾氣的將軍避之唯恐不及了，最近馬利克的脾氣還莫名變得暴躁，一副隨時會爆炸的活火山狀態，根本沒人敢靠近招惹他。

在瑟特刻意置之不理的情形下，馬利克心中的不滿隨著日子越漸增加，累積到最後終於在某天清晨徹底爆發出來。

他趁瑟特不在時闖入中營、打傷看守的士兵、一腳踢爛那扇總是緊閉的房門，用扛麻袋的姿勢將關在裡面的裘諾扛在肩上，一邊狂笑一邊單槍匹馬衝破層層軍力，直接將裘諾從第一聯盟軍營中擄走。

而裘諾一看到馬利克，不但沒有任何不從或抵抗的表現，反倒是在心中暗付逃出軍營的機會來了！

雖然沒有淪落到成為軍妓、雖然這段時間瑟特除了天天操他外、對他生活上的照顧可以說是無微不至，連生病了都寸步不離悉心陪伴在床側，老實說，裘諾不是沒發現瑟特的示好，但只要一想到自己效忠的帝國被眼前的男人一手摧毀，裘諾就難受到無法用平常心面對瑟特。

沒了國家、又變成敵人的禁臠，雙重打擊讓裘諾一度想不開，他曾用各種方式自殺，不過每次都被瑟特及時救了回來，即使裘諾曾為了瑟特總是在他自殺未遂後露出的擔憂表情感到心虛，但仍無法阻止裘諾想以死尋求解脫的決心。

裘諾一心求死的念頭一直到他得知帝國並沒完全滅亡才停止。

他從房間內偷聽到門外瑟特與其他人的對話。

原來第一聯盟當初是用繞過邊境的方式攻上山的，當希洛奇發現山上失守時，他毅然決然棄卒保帥，帶著他那一小搓軍力先抵達帝國通知中央軍部，雖然仍來不及應戰第一聯盟的大軍壓境，但至少爭取到時間讓皇室帶著一批重要官員及兵馬順利逃脫。

瑟特想追殺那一群出逃的餘黨，但卻苦無對方下落，其實裘諾大概猜得到希洛奇他們退守的地方，也一直想著總有一天要逃出第一聯盟與大家會合，這個希冀重新燃起他的求生欲，他不再自殺了，而是在瑟特的庇護下默默盤算著各種逃跑的方法。

裘諾知道近日馬利克跟瑟特正為了爭奪他而鬧得不可開交，本來還在思考該如何挑撥兩人，怎知自己都還沒開始行動，機會就先降臨在他眼前，所以當馬利克出現在房間時，裘諾內心完全沒有被擄走的恐懼，只有滿滿逃出生天的振奮。

馬利克的腳程飛快，輕鬆就擺脫後頭追兵，他把裘諾帶到一處偏僻的旅社，將人往床上一丟，隨即跨坐在裘諾身上，迫不及待地解開身上的軍服：

「少尉，這次絕對不會再有人來打擾我們了。」馬利克說完，衣服一脫，直接俯下身埋在裘諾的頸側舔吻他的脖子。

如同被野獸咬住頸動脈般，裘諾下意識對馬利克的進犯感到恐懼，他想掙扎，但心裡又明白動手也只是徒勞無功，與其硬碰硬，不如先安撫對方。

於是裘諾深呼口氣，伸手拍了拍馬利克的肩，語氣刻意裝作平靜：「那姆、那姆，先等等，你聽我說。」

「還叫我那姆？哼，那只是拿來騙你們的假名，我的名字叫馬利克！」

「我知道你叫馬利克，但我想叫你那姆，因為這樣......我才能想起以前那個天兵但卻善良的你，我喜歡那姆時期的你。」

見馬利克瞬地停下動作，瞪圓的眼裡除了不解外，竟多了一絲不知從哪來的感動，裘諾知道示好起了作用，他接著撫上那頭如獅子般鬃刺的淺金色頭髮，放軟聲音哄慰道：

「那姆，你的臉色看起來很不好，黑眼圈很重，是不是又失眠了？你會情緒暴躁也是失眠引起的吧？」裘諾順毛似的來回摸馬利克的頭髮：

「上次給你的那罐柏樹精油用完了嗎？不介意的話，我......我帶你去買吧？」

其實裘諾只是想趁著外出時找機會脫逃，但說出口的邀請並沒有如實得到馬利克的回應，因為在裘諾又是拍背又是摸頭髮的安撫下，前一秒還像公獅般威猛凶狠的將軍，下一秒立刻變成趴在人類身上睡懶覺的大貓。

許是真的失眠已久，馬利克這一覺睡得特別香沉，裘諾掙脫他的懷抱、拿了他身上的錢跟裝備、替他蓋上棉被、最後闔上門逃跑，這一整段過程裡，馬利克完全沒醒來過一次，就連裘諾也很訝異第一聯盟的主將居然這麼好應付，隨便哄一哄就睡了。

順利逃出魔爪的裘諾沒有回到帝國，而是往另一側的東界方向前進。

東界位置偏遠又地小人稀，有時候甚至消失在地圖上，雖然沒有任何天然資源、也不具地形優勢，但不易被外人察覺的存在讓東界仍堪做一處退守踞點，裘諾的直覺一向準確，在他連夜趕路下，終於在進入東界領地時，發現一群穿著帝國軍服的人。

裘諾激動地跑向他們，那群帝國軍看到裘諾時，個個臉色驟變，其中一個士兵甚至還趕緊向上通報，不一會兒，格菲跟兩三個中央軍部的人一同前來，裘諾訝異格菲居然還活著？他以為格菲已經戰死在北界山了！

如果格菲還活著，這不就表示夜襲那晚，格菲這個大將丟下整個軍營自己先逃下山嗎？

格菲的不負責任讓裘諾內心怒火瞬間爆燃，他想質問格菲那晚是否臨陣脫逃、他想痛罵眼前這個禍國罪臣，但責備的話還沒說出口，格菲先發制人的指責已經先說出口：

「你還敢回來這裡？」格菲指著裘諾，轉頭跟旁邊的軍部人員激動道：「就是這個人！這個人就是我說過的那個......那個被第一聯盟收買、勾結敵軍的叛徒！」

「你胡說什麼！我才不是叛徒！明、明是你決策錯誤才讓敵人有機可趁，你怎麼還有臉把錯怪在別人身上！」

「我知道我的決策有瑕疵，但要不是你跟他們的臥底裡應外合、趁著北界軍力最弱時策動夜襲，我們至於這麼快全軍覆沒嗎？我們至於死傷這麼慘重嗎！？你害死了軍中一堆兄弟！」

「你含血噴人！我才沒有害死他們！我......我根本不知道他們兩個是臥底！也沒有跟他們裡應外合！我不是叛徒！」

儘管裘諾極力辯解，但格菲早就在北界淪陷時，為了掩飾過錯而將一切罪狀扣在裘諾身上，裘諾是看管犯人瑟特的監獄長、也是看守員那姆的唯一上級，這兩人剛好都是第一聯盟的臥底，格菲憑藉著這兩人與裘諾的關係，編了一套合理的說法將事情栽贓在他身上。

當帝國軍齊齊拿槍對著他時，裘諾真的心寒到連難過的力氣都沒有，他想都沒想過，會合後居然會被自己人當成罪犯對待，事前提出建言時沒人肯正視他、事後說出真相也沒人願意相信他，裘諾第一次對自己一直效忠的帝國軍感到心灰意冷。

在格菲一聲令下，裘諾被一群帝國軍五花大綁，似乎打算將他帶回踞點處置，不過，希洛奇卻在此時現身，他命令士兵鬆綁裘諾，見眾人面面相覷不敢貿然動作，他索性自己動手解開裘諾身上的繩索。

「希洛奇！你在做什麼？你想放走他嗎！？」格菲扯了扯軍部人員的袖子：「將軍，你也看到了，希洛奇想放走裘諾、他跟那個叛亂份子是一夥的！快把他們抓起來！」

「你閉嘴，你的錯誤判斷已經害慘帝國一次了，現在還想害第二次嗎？」希洛奇幫裘諾鬆綁到一半，先是拍拍他的肩示意他稍等一下，接著走到格菲及將軍面前：

「不能帶這個人回去是有原因的，你們不覺得他能從第一聯盟軍營裡毫髮無傷地逃出來這事不太對勁嗎？他絕對是敵方故意放出來的餌，目的是要找到我們的位置，以防萬一，我建議馬上更換踞點位置，事不宜遲。」

希洛奇合理又鏗鏘有力的推論說服了將軍，他立刻帶人離開去處理遷營事宜，格菲早已因為被懲處而被拔了好幾顆星，現在地位遠低於有功在身的希洛奇，所以即使他恨得再牙癢，也只能摸著鼻子接受命令。

眾人離開後，希洛奇繼續解開裘諾身上的繩子。

「連你都不相信我嗎？」希洛奇方才的一番話讓裘諾難受到哽咽：「我不是餌......我不是叛徒......我真的沒有背叛你們......」

「兄弟，我就是相信你不是叛徒才故意這樣說的。」希洛奇嘆了一口氣，臉色凝重：

「格菲那個小人......連同倖存的北界軍一口咬定你勾結第一聯盟，現在所有人都認為你就是害帝國被攻佔的罪魁禍首，被抓回去絕對凶多吉少，我知道你不是背叛者、也知道你委屈，但我真的不希望看你出事。」

希洛奇邊說邊想起那些北界軍同聲詆毀裘諾的集體批鬥場面。

他們說裘諾自視甚高、常常不服大將的領導，早已對軍隊心生不滿；他們說裘諾曾無故消失一段時間，再出現時就撿回瑟特，十分可疑；他們說裘諾總是長時間待在監獄，想來一定是跟臥底計畫該如何攻下帝國等等......

但他們沒說的是，格菲長期打壓裘諾、不只處處刻意針對，還對裘諾增兵的建言不屑一顧；他們沒提到的是，裘諾為了加強防禦，獨自一人到邊境勘察所有容易成破口的區域，還擔心降兵有詐而頻請上級嚴加正視；他們不知道的是，北監人力不足，導致裘諾只能跟唯一的菜鳥兵一起排班輪值，每天都頂著少尉的頭銜做獄卒的工作。

知道一切真相的希洛奇為裘諾抱屈，但憑他一人根本敵不過眾口同聲，聽到最後他甚至已經氣到衝上前揍人了，仍無法停止格菲與那群親信對裘諾的惡意栽贓抹黑。

希洛奇雙手放在裘諾肩上，語重心長道：「你走吧......別再回來了，這裡已經沒有你容身之處，你快走吧。」

「希洛奇......你叫我走，但我現在還能去哪......」裘諾抹掉臉上不甘心的淚水，他人生有大半時間都奉獻給了軍隊，這裡是他一生的志業，也是他心中唯一的歸屬啊。

「去哪都好！就是別回來這裡！你還嫌他們對你的糟蹋不夠多嗎？這種軍隊不值得你再為他們付出！」希洛奇攬過裘諾，用力地拍了拍他的背，接著將身上的布包塞在裘諾懷裡：

「這些錢給你，去過你自己的人生吧，走得越遠越好，別再回來了，後會無期。」

希洛奇說完後隨即轉身離開，裘諾知道希洛奇趕他走是為他好，但情感上仍無法接受自己再也不是帝國軍一員這個事實，他仍掛心軍隊，也不知道接下來該何去何從，所以當晚就近找了間旅宿待著。

本想著明日一早把錢還給希洛奇後再離開，卻沒想到當晚格菲帶了兩個人來襲擊他。

格菲趁著裘諾熟睡時摸上他的床，本想拿繩索勒住他的脖子，卻先被驚醒的裘諾一腳踢飛，兩人摔到床下扭打成一團，Beta的力氣本來就比不上Alpha，更別說是三打一，所以即使裘諾奮力抵抗，在腳先被打傷的劣勢下，無法逃跑的他最後仍然被格菲壓制在地。

「希洛奇放你走，但我可沒打算放過你，我要拿你的命回去交差，這樣我就可以再次立功升官。」格菲跨坐在裘諾身上，單手掐住裘諾的咽喉：

「哈......別以為我不知道，你一直跟那個臥底做見不得人的事不是嗎？發生事情那晚有士兵去監獄找你時看到監視器了，說你勾結敵軍可真沒冤枉你。」

裘諾很快就被掐得臉色漲紅，格菲接著又一把扯開裘諾的衣服，羞辱似地拍打他的胸脯：「不過第一聯盟的人胃口也真好，整個國家的女人跟Omega都死了不成？連這麼乾癟的Beta都嗑得下去。」

「你去......死......」裘諾反手抓住格菲，企圖把格菲的手從自己脖子上移開，但過度缺氧卻讓他力氣漸失，只能無力地不停撥著掐在自己喉頭上的箝制，這些無謂的掙扎惹得格菲發笑。

「真沒用啊。」早已失心瘋的他手中收緊的力道加據，嘴裡笑得猖狂：「哈哈哈，繼續掙扎吧，我倒要看看像你這種弱小的Beta怎麼打贏我這個Alpha。」

「呵，想看Beta打贏Alpha？那還不簡單。」

頭頂上方突然傳來的嘻笑聲讓格菲動作一頓，他遲疑地抬起頭，那幾束呈放射狀的淡金色刺髮才剛映入視線，一記快得只能看見殘影的狠踢隨即重重往他臉頰上橫掃過去，來人出腿的力道過大，直接將格菲整個人從裘諾身上踢飛到牆邊，身體撞在牆面時發出一聲巨大的碰撞聲。

「唔喔......」格菲倒在牆邊，劇烈的撞擊力道讓他瞬間眼冒金星，頭暈得站也站不起，然而還沒從暈眩狀態清醒，他就被人單手抓住頭顱舉起：

「連我都沒摸過少尉的奶，你居然先碰了。」馬利克瞇起眼，他用另一隻手抓住格菲的胳膊，隨即往右一折，手臂被硬生生擰斷讓格菲痛得不斷慘叫。

旁邊兩個Alpha軍見狀立刻衝上前攻擊，但才一靠近，馬利克隨即將手裡的格菲甩向他們，三人撞成一團並同時倒在地上的模樣像極了一推全倒的骨牌。

「一群廢物Alpha還敢瞧不起Beta？我用單手就能解決你們。」馬利克用力踢開腳邊的桌椅，緩步走到格菲面前，暖身似的扭著頸正準備再次痛擊三人之際，裘諾立刻出聲制止：

「那姆、住手！別再打了！」

裘諾吃力地撐起身體，才正想從地上起身，傷腳上傳來的刺痛立刻又讓他跌了回去，這時，裘諾突然感覺有人走到他身邊，一隻有力的臂膀繞到他的腋下，下一秒就被那人毫不費力地攙了起來。

男人身上淡淡的信息素讓裘諾心跳瞬間漏了一拍，他忍不住抬起頭喊道：「瑟特......」心裡也頓時湧上一股莫名的安心感。

瑟特臉色微慍，攙著裘諾走到馬利克旁邊，裘諾跟兩個反叛軍站在一起的畫面讓格菲激動地指著眼前三人罵道：「你、你果然跟他們是一夥的！你這個叛徒！叛徒！」

「叛徒叛徒的好吵啊，信不信我打爛你的嘴？」馬利克握拳做勢要打格菲，但立刻被裘諾出聲制止：

「那姆、別打，你現在傷了他們，要是消息傳回去，我就跳到黃河都洗不清了......」裘諾越說越小聲，連眼神也暗了下來：「唯獨希洛奇，我不想讓他誤會......」

看裘諾一臉落寞，馬利克攤了攤手：「元帥，你說怎麼辦？」

「簡單。」

瑟特迅速從腰間抽出短槍，眼睛眨也不眨地直接朝地上三人的頭砰砰砰開了三槍，裘諾連驚訝的表情都還來不及擺，格菲三人已經被瑟特用額前開洞的行刑方式慘死現場。

「別讓消息傳回去不就好了？」瑟特淡道，馬利克對此吹了聲口哨表示讚賞。

瑟特讓馬利克處理屍體，自己則是攙扶裘諾離開，但走沒幾步，瑟特就嫌腳受傷的裘諾走太慢，於是雙手一撈，直接將人打橫抱起。

「你是故意放我出來的吧？」走到一半，裘諾終於忍不住問道。

從剛才開始，裘諾就為了這件事擔憂不已，希洛奇的猜測是對的，他真的讓帝國軍的行蹤敗露了：「你利用我找出帝國軍退守的地方......是這樣沒錯吧？」

「不是，因為我早就知道他們躲在東界。」沒繼續追擊只是為了安撫原帝國的人民罷了，瑟特將真正的考量放在心裡。

現在民心正因為帝國政權一夕崩解而惶惶動蕩著，若是這時候皇族遭滅的消息再傳出去，恐怕會刺激到人民，到時候地方械鬥事件絕對會層出不窮，徒增他未來統治上的困難。

「你早就知道了？但是......」這說法跟他偷聽到的不太一樣啊？

裘諾很是疑惑，但又不曉得該如何問出口，見裘諾一副欲言又止的模樣，瑟特直接道：「找不到帝國軍的消息是我故意編給你聽的，讓你有點求生意志，省得你一天到晚鬧自殺。」

「......所以你連馬利克都騙了？」

「騙他又如何？」瑟特沒有跟裘諾說，其實馬利克會脫序到擄人也是他一手安排的。

故意不處理他的情緒、故意將裘諾送他的舒眠精油藏起來、故意讓他因失眠而脾氣暴躁，最後故意讓他搗亂軍營。

只要馬利克一犯下過錯，馬利克唯一的剋星──也就是姐姐伊西斯──就會出面替他教訓馬利克，如此一來，不只能消消馬利克因立下大功而越漸拿翹的氣燄，還能拿他曾弄丟裘諾一事削弱他要求裘諾的立場。。

瑟特的每一步都充滿算計，而一切的一切也的確都照著他預期的方向走，尤其是裘諾被趕出帝國軍的發展更是讓瑟特得意地微翹起嘴角。

「你......難不成又要把我帶回去軟禁？」被瑟特抱著走一段路後，裘諾突然掙扎：「就算我以前真的得罪過你，但你關也關了、電也電了、做也做了這麼多次......該放過我了吧！」

「放過你？不可能。」瑟特稍微收緊被裘諾掙脫鬆了的手，一字一句強調道：「我要把你綁在我身邊一輩子，你永遠別想離開。」

裘諾一聽，臉色瞬間沉了下去：「除了電你之外，我......我自認在監獄時對你也挺好的，你怎麼就對我抱這麼大仇恨？」

「你覺得＂在身邊一輩子永遠不離開＂這句話是仇恨？」

「不然呢？」

「既然如此......」瑟特說到一半，隨即低下頭親啄一下裘諾的嘴唇，在裘諾詫異又不解的注視下，瑟特彎起唇，道：

「那你就做好被我囚禁一生的覺悟吧。」

END

──────

有點拖到時間但我還是寫完了qq

這篇快2萬字，光肉的部分就1w多了（毆  
......希望不會讓人覺得太冗長oyz

本來想寫個馬利克跟瑟特裘諾的小孩的附錄，但沒時間打了就大略寫個大概：

瑟特跟裘諾之後有一個金頭髮跟裘諾長很像的小孩（5歲）  
小裘諾從小就怕馬利克，每次看到馬利克都會哭，還常當著馬利克的面說他長得很恐怖，完全不敢靠近  
（※馬利克覺得小受傷，因為這個小孩跟裘諾長得一模一樣，但卻完全不接受他blabla）

某次小裘諾在北界山獨自探險時遇到野生巨熊，在被熊攻擊之際，馬利克即時現身，一腳踢暈巨熊救了小裘諾  
被馬利克救了的小裘諾從此對馬利克改觀，也跟馬利克變成好朋友......

大概就是這樣的故事XD  
ps故事中馬利克的形象就是壽屋這隻↓（大家可以代入一下x）

[](https://blog-imgs-142.fc2.com/y/o/r/yorkshire04/9449942994_e882ae80fe_c.jpg)

那麼，社長的生誕賀文就此告一段落了~~  
謝謝閱讀到這邊的大家哦～！  
我們聖誕節見！


End file.
